


Brace For Impact

by TDFawkes



Series: This Kid [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers team trains, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Peter Parker, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Peter falls, Peter might be in over his head, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony starts to realize how much he cares about Peter, Training, but not really, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDFawkes/pseuds/TDFawkes
Summary: “FRIDAY, parachute!” He shouted, watching the growing speck that was Peter get closer to the ground.“No parachute has been attached to the Iron Sp--” FRIDAY’s voice faded from Tony’s consciousness as he saw the kid getting closer and closer to the ground.His stomach leapt into his throat as he realized he wouldn’t be able to get there in time; he wasn’t fast enough.Once Peter reached the height of the Compound, Tony managed to force his tongue to form words. “Brace for impact, kid.”





	Brace For Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... can I just say thank you to everyone for being so completely supportive of this? I was not expecting such a reaction from everyone, but I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thank you guys so much, all your kudos and comments mean the world to me. It's so nice to read them when I'm having a bad day. 
> 
> So, who's ready for Endgame? Definitely not me!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: They are definitely not mine.

Once the rest of the Avengers found out  about Peter, things started to improve again. Even more so, if Tony were being honest.  Before, he was still keeping secrets from the rest of the team; now, everything’s out on the table and they’re backing him up.

Now they understand his need to create the best version of the Accords and keep the government from poking their heads where they don’t belong. Forcing everyone to realize that the agreement they made in the upcoming months would affect not only them but the following generations of heroes seemed to shock everyone awake.

The best thing about it was the fact that Tony could now invite Peter over to the Compound again. 

Peter would wander through the front doors, greet the team, and follow Tony down to the labs or some other part of the Compound. As soon as they were alone, Peter would geek out. He finally managed to stay calm around the Avengers, but once he and Tony were alone,  he’d run onto the ceiling and spew words until Tony could stop laughing and calm him down.

Today was different, though. Today, Ross stood in the middle of the floor with his guards behind him while he argued with Tony and the team when Peter walked in.

Everyone froze, staring  at Happy and Peter  coming  to a stop a few paces away.

Tony felt a creeping sensation in his gut. Peter was here and Ross was here and Ross was standing between him and Peter so he can’t help him if something happens and-

“Who’s the kid?” Ross asked, turning his back on Tony to  gaze at the duo.

Opening his mouth, Tony willed himself to say something because  _ this cannot be happening, I was supposed to be keeping the kid away from all this shit. _

Tony’s inner turmoil tore him apart as his mind raced yet couldn’t get away from one thought.

Peter took a step forward and stuck out his hand. “I’m Peter, Mr. Stark’s intern.”

Ross’ men tensed, but calmed when their boss distractedly took the kid’s hand while turning to Tony and saying, “Didn’t know you had an intern, Stark. Didn’t  think  you’d deem anyone able to keep up with you.”

Frowning, Tony stood there, no longer in the mood for  arguing. “Yeah,” he dragged out. “You can go now.”

“Just remember,” Ross said, pointing to the team, “until further notice, the Avengers are not to involve themselves in any situation until such time as the government and the Avengers can agree on terms for the Accords.”

"Wha-” Peter’s voice cut off as Happy slammed a hand over his mouth.

Ross hummed as he waltzed out, his guards following. Their footsteps thundered on the floor. Tony kept a keen eye on them as they passed Happy and the kid, his frown deepening at the way the Secretary’s gaze lingered on the kid longer than necessary.

Once the doors shut behind the men, Peter slapped away  Happy’s  hand while sending him a scowl. “That was rude,” he muttered.

“If they’re  in  here,” Tony seethed, "he does not come in, Happy.”

Happy put up his hands. “By the time I saw ‘em  the kid had run inside.”

“Quick thinking with the intern thing, Peter,” Clint said, walking over to join the trio.

“That was Mr. Stark’s idea. It’s been my cover in case anyone ever asks.”

Clint grinned. “Well, you’re the one who remembered it. Mr. Stark didn’t seem like he remembered much of anything when you first walked inside.”

“Can it,” Tony said, the lingering fear and anger still in his system.  His eyes trailed the black SUV’s as they started and rumbled down the road.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Are the Avengers really not able to do anything right now?”

Tony sighed. He’d really been hoping the kid would let that go.  Or just hadn’t noticed it.  “Until further notice, all we’ve got is a fancy name and an ability to help people with no way to do anything about it.”

Peter’s mouth parted and eyebrows furrowed, so Tony quickly added, “Just until I sort it out with the higher-ups, Underoos. Don’t worry, we’ll be back in business soon.”

Nodding, a fierce look overtook Peter’s face. 

“No,” Tony immediately said, shaking his head.  Of course Peter’s mind would go there.

Clint frowned. “What?”

Tony plopped a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Under no circumstances are you to do anything. We’ll get this sorted out,  and if we can’t then someone else will handle it. Do  _ not _  take on anyone by yourself. Understand?”

“But, Mr. Stark-”

“ _ Do you understand?” _

Peter sighed. “Yes.”

Clint broke the silence afterward with his laughing as he bent over. “Oh, oh my god. I’m sorry, it’s just... I never thought I’d see Stark go all dad.”

Peter’s face heated up as he started sputtering.

Opening his mouth to respond, Tony was interrupted by Happy’s monotone, “You get used to it.”

Tony glared at the pair as Clint’s laughter took on a new level. “Children. I’m surrounded by children. Think what you want, it’s not like you wouldn’t have said the same thing.”

The noise brought the rest of the team over as Steve asked, “What’s going on over here?”

“Don’t,” Tony warned as Clint opened his mouth.

Clint held up his hands in mock surrender as he stole a wink at the red-faced Peter.

“Well, we were talking about going through a training simulation to work through some of our anger,” Wanda said, her hand forming a fist.

“They never said we couldn’t train,” Natasha pointed out, hand on a hip.

Clint nodded. “Sounds good. What about you, kid?”

Peter stared up at him with wide eyes. “Me?”

“Yeah, you in?”

“Yes!” Peter’s hands shot up as he bounced on his feet.

“No,” Tony said immediately after, his thoughts going to the large mechanical beasts he created ripping the kid in two.

“No?” Peter parroted, his hands sinking and face crestfallen.  Behind him, Clint raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

Against the feeling in his gut, Tony faked a smile. “Not without your new and improved Iron Spider suit.”

His smile lit up the room. “Really?”

“Really, kid. Now, go suit up.”

Everything was going fine. Having Spiderman out on the field with everyone seemed to bring up their spirits – something Tony had noticed ever since he first met the kid. He was just too cheerful for anyone to be upset. His annoying optimism seemed to rub off, and everyone knew things would turn out fine; they had to.

Tony kept an eye on Peter and flew around him until Clint called him out over the comms.

“ _ You  _ _ gonna _ _  hang out with your kid all day or help us out, Stark?”  _

Bristling, Tony created a bit of distance between him and the kid. “Shut it, Legolas. This is the test flight  for  the new armor ;  I’m making sure it’s working properly.”

_ “Whatever you say.” _

The only sound over the next twenty minutes was the destruction of the bots  and warnings over the comms . Tony had to hand it to Peter, the kid was good and handling his own. So, when  Rhodey  called for backup, he left with only a glance back at the kid.

Firing up his  repulsors, Tony shot at the half dozen flying bots on  Rhodey’s  tail, hitting about half of them and ending up in pursuit of the rest.

_ “Showdown once I turn the corner,” _ Rhodey  warned, approaching a corner of the Compound.

“I’ll be ready,” Tony replied.

_ "Anyone able to take out the one on my tail?” _  Sam’s voice came over the comm.

Rhodey  turned the corner and Tony focused on the task at hand.

_ "Whoa, it’s so cool up here,” _  Tony distantly heard Peter’s voice echo in his suit but honed his senses on aiming and destroying his bots between him and  Rhodey.

_ "Up where? Where are you?”  _ Clint said.

Sam laughed over the line.  _ "He jumped on the one that was following me. Who knew spiders could fly?” _

_ “Shit! Sam, get back over there, I attached a--” _

A small blast on the other side of the fighting caused Tony to finally focus on the conversation taking place, but he didn’t have that seeping fear take hold until a frightened voice echoed in his suit. _ "Mr. Stark!” _

It took half a second for Tony to connect the pieces and fire his  repulsors  to the max trying to reach Peter. The kid must’ve hopped on the bot chasing Sam while Clint fired an explosive arrow at it, causing Peter to dive into a freefall.

“FRIDAY, parachute!” He shouted, watching the growing speck that was Peter get closer to the ground.

“No parachute has been  attached  to the Iron  Sp--” FRIDAY’s voice faded from Tony’s consciousness as he saw the kid getting closer and closer to the ground. 

His stomach leapt into his throat as he realized he wouldn’t be able to get reach Peter  in  time; he wasn’t fast enough.

Sam flew  fast  as he tried to reach the youngest Avenger, but FRIDAY’s calculations on the screen showed Tony the one thing he feared the most: there wasn’t anything that could stop Peter from hitting the ground.  No one would get there  in  time. The suit was too new to have all the safety equipment installed. Tony was out of options.

Once Peter reached the height of the Compound, Tony managed to force his tongue to form words. “Brace  for  impact, kid.”

The sound as the metal spider suit slammed into the ground stole Tony’s breath. A little plume of dirt rose from the ground around the suit, covering him from view.

Tony landed a moment later – a moment too late – and  immediately exited  his armor and crouched  down next to the suit. Dust flew in his eyes and he blinked it away, cursing at the way his eyes watered. He heard noise behind him but focused on the kid as the faceplate removed and showed the kid’s wild eyes.

“Peter, Peter, hey, hey. It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re fine, just don’t move, okay? Don’t move.”

Peter made a sound at the back of his throat that Tony took as agreement and retracted the rest of the suit, wincing at a leg that was bent abnormally.

“FRIDAY,” he prompted.

“Three broken ribs, six cracked, left leg is broken, left  shoulder is dislocated, whiplash, and a severe concussion,  mixed with minor lacerations and bruises.”

At that, Peter attempted to sit up, but Tony laid his hands on his shoulders gently but firmly, holding him down. 

“What about spinal injuries? And just a concussion?”

Once FRIDAY assured him Peter didn’t have any spinal injuries, Tony gripped the kid’s shirt in his hand and let his head fall limply forward.  _ This kid’s  _ _ gonna _ _  be the death of me. _

A hand gripped his shoulder and he turned around to see all the Avengers either huddled behind him or running over.

With a sigh, Tony looked back to Peter. “Let’s get you inside.”

Tony hovered around the kid’s bed while the doctors worked their magic, offering advice here and there until  he was  threatened with forced removal if he didn’t shut up. So, he settled for keeping Peter talking with idle conversation, which was never hard with the kid.

He talked about a new product he was working on and listened intensely to the kid’s responses. 

He asked about improvements  to  his suit and the kid’s, wincing when the kid joked about adding a parachute.

It wasn’t until  Peter  fell asleep and he noticed his hands shaking that he realized he talked to the kid for his own sake, too.

He reached his unsteady hand out to Peter’s unruly curls, stopping just as his fingertips brushed against them. Retracting his hand, Tony settled into the chair and pulled out his phone, pushing aside the fluttering in his chest.

Later that weekend, once the kid had healed up, the Avengers got a little stir crazy and decided another training session was due. With Tony’s  insistence , it would be more low-key and inside the gym.

As Peter bounded into the training room, asking FRIDAY for access to his suit, Tony kept his head buried in his phone as a smirk formed on his lips.

“Apologies, Mr. Parker, but under Protocol Spiders Can’t Fly, I am unable to give you access to your suit until a parachute is installed.”

Clint’s laughter almost blocked out Peter’s  indignant,  “Mr. Stark!”

And, since his head was buried, when he heard Clint mumble, “Such a dad” under his breath, his smile widened just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you've enjoyed the series so far. I WILL be continuing it and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudos or comment. :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @tdfawkes


End file.
